


Roomies

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Your Head Up [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry Allen. The Flash. The Scarlet Speedster. Is homeless?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts).



“Call it.”

“We don’t close for another hour.”

“Calllll iiiittttt.”

“One hour.”

“It’s been more than that since anyone has been in tonight. No jobs, no customers, and if you don’t let me leave, I’m going to tell Sara about that one time in Charm City-”

“Fine. We can close early.”

“Love you, Lenny,” his little sister cooed. She bounced off the bar counter. Leonard rolled his eyes. It was true, they hadn’t had a customer since around midnight, and it didn’t seem like anyone required any under the counter help tonight. He went to the back of the bar and turned off the lights, heard his sister’s goodbye, and headed back up to put away the rest of the glasses. He would finish up, head home, and wait for Sara to get back from her night of patrolling. Their new couch had just arrived today. A devilish smirk crawled up his face as he remembered their reasons for picking that specific model-

“That can’t be good.”

Leonard almost groaned. 

“Barry. The sign says closed.” 

The scarlet speedster himself was sitting pretty at the bar, smiling that annoying smile. He was donned in casual clothes today. 

“Sign also says open until three. It’s barely past two.” 

“Past your bedtime then. What are you doing here.” 

“Cisco has a uh..friend over, Iris is busy with her new article, Joe and Wally are out of town...and I kind of don’t have a place to live anymore.” 

“So what? You plan on sleeping in my bar?” 

“No! No...Nowhere in Central is open this late and I couldn’t sleep. I thought we could talk?”

“Talk?”

“Yeah.”

“Us?”

“Yeah.” 

Leonard sighed, giving in. He pulled out two beers, uncapped them, handing one to the young man and keeping the other for himself. 

“So, why are you staying with Ramon?”

“I’m not sure I am anymore? I think he sort of kicked me out.”

“What a guy. Why don’t you move in with Iris?”

“We aren’t there yet. I don’t want to rush anything.”

“And finding your own place is…”

“Time consuming. With being the Flash and my day job, I don’t have time for much else.” 

“So, Barry Allen. The Flash. The Scarlet Speedster. Is homeless?”

Barry nodded pitifully. finishing his beer in a single gulp. 

“I’ll let you finish closing,” he said, finishing his beer in a single gulp. “Thanks for the talk.”

“We didn’t exactly say much.”

He shrugged, smiling in that dorky way. 

“Still helped. Oh! And Iris said that Sara said you guys got a new couch? She is looking forward to when you invite us over to see it,” the speedster mentioned good naturedly and made his way to the door. 

Leonard watched him go. He wasn’t going to do it. He was not going to offer Barry fucking Allen his couch to sleep on. He wasn’t. He might not be totally evil anymore but it’s not like he was a good guy. And he did not feel bad for the kid. He didn’t. 

“Wait,” Leonard found himself saying. “How long does it take you to get here?”

“Uh..,” Barry answered, taken back by the question. “A little over a minute?”

“Think you could do it twice a day?”

 

*********

Sara came home that morning to a young speedster fast asleep on their new couch and her boyfriend making tea in the kitchen. 

“There’s a Barry Allen on our couch,” she stated. 

“There is.”

“Why is there a Barry Allen on our couch?”

“He’s homeless.”

“The Flash is homeless? You offered our home, our couch, the couch we picked out specifically to have crazy, raunchy, pornorific sex on to Barry Allen.”

“I know. I’m just as shocked that I offered as you are. We can always kick him out if you want,” Leonard said, handing her a cup of tea. She had been such in a state of shock to see Barry Allen on their couch, that she hadn’t notice him join her. She stayed silent for a moment before changing the subject. 

“I saw Rip,” she mentioned casually, taking the tea. 

“So I’m not the only with an interesting night. What happened?” He asked with concern. 

Sara inhaled her tea. She looked at Leonard, then she looked at the sleeping hero on the couch, then she smiled. 

“I love you,” was her response. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly, handing him back the mug and heading up the stairs. 

He accepted the cup and grinned. 

That had been the first time she told him she loved him.


End file.
